Tropical Land
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: Pertemuan Kaito Kuroba dan Conan Edogawa beserta Ai Haibara di Tropical Land. Kaito Kuroba sedang bekerja sambilan sebagai penjual es krim di sana. What's next and what's happening? Ganti judul dan ganti summary


**Disclaimer : Detective Conan only Mister Aoyama Gosho's own.**

**_Entah kenapa saya bisa-bisanya terpikir untuk membuat fic ini di sela-sela liburan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Baiklah, Shinichi Miyano kembali dengan fic oneshot gajenya lagi. Cerita kali ini nggak tentang pasangan Conan dan Ai, namun mereka tetap ada di fic ini menemani Kaito Kuroba (Kaito Kid) sebagai tokoh utama._**

**_Summary : Pertemuan Kaito Kuroba dan Conan Edogawa beserta Ai Haibara di Tropical Land. Kaito Kuroba sedang bekerja sambilan sebagai penjual es krim di sana. What's next and what's happening?_**

**_Notes : _**_Terdapat pairing ConxAi di sini, mekipun tidak diceritakan secara terang-terangan_

_Also special thanks to_ : Renesmee, Guest, Gea, **, ammarovich hudagav, wirna, aishanara87**, Nagisa Takiyama, dan _silent readers_ lainnya sudah membaca fic gaje 'Over Head Kick'.

[Tolong untuk para _silent readers_ untuk menyempatkan mereview, karena review itu bagaikan atap rumah. Rumah yang tanpa atap takkan lengkap tanpa atap. Fanfic pun juga begitu jika tanpa review dari _readers._]

_Bales Review Zone._

_Renesmee : "Fic Over Head Kick bukan sekuel dari fic Hero Complex. Tapi, kelihatannya alurnya ngepas setelah Hero Complex, ya? Silakan Anda anggap itu sekuelnya, dah," (author nggak bertanggung jawab)_

_Guest : "Ya, kan di warningnya tercantum OOC, itu bukan bumbu penyedap. Itu kebenaran,"_

_Gea : "Oh, iya, ya. Makasih kak Gea udah memberitau. Kalo bisa diedit akan saya edit,"_

_Nagisa Takiyama : "Setelah membaca banyak fanfic di fandom Detective Conan, saya simpulkan bahwa ada sifat tertentu dari sosok Haibara Ai yang tidak ditampilkan Gosho Aoyama karena Black Organization masih melacak jejaknya. Dan salah satunya dia adalah gadis yang modis dan trendy." (Makasih flamenya, lho! Saya akan perbaiki sifat Haibara melalui fanfic ini)_

* * *

**Tropical Land **

**by Shinichi Miyano**

**a Detective Conan/Case Closed fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rating K+**

* * *

"Profesor, dimana Ai?" tanya Conan begitu Profesor Hiroshi Agasa mempersilakan Conan memasuki kediamannya.

"Ooh, Ai-kun sedang di laboratorium bawah tanahnya. Memangnya kau ada rencana dengannya hari ini?" goda Profesor Agasa.

"Ba- baka! Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya keluar dari laboratoriumnya. Tidak baik kalau dia terus-menerus di laboratorium itu," Conan berusaha menghindar.

"Oh, ya? Mengaku sajalah. Aku ini ayah angkatnya, Conan Edogawa!" ujar Profesor Agasa, berakting. Conan mengakui kalau akting Profesor Agasa lumayan bagus, meskipun takkan mengungguli akting ibunya, Kudo Yukiko.

"Lagipula, mana mungkin ada pasangan remaja yang akan melewatkan hari Minggu yang cerah seperti ini?" lanjut Profesor Agasa kembali menggoda Conan.

"Sudahlah, Profesor! Berhenti menggodaku…" kata Conan dengan pipinya yang memunculkan semburat tipis berwarna merah.

"Tapi aku juga tak terlalu terkejut dia menerimamu sebagai pacar Ai-kun," kata Profesor. Perkataan Profesor Agasa membuat Conan menerawang masa lalu ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lagi Ran yang sudah tidak perduli dengan Shinichi Kudo dan menerima tawaran salah satu anak dari teman bibi Eri yang meminangnya. Mulanya, ia tak tau nama keluarga Ran sudah menjadi Tamada, namun setelah kejadian Conan menembak Ai itu juga dia tau tentang hal itu.

**_Flashback_**

Conan menyendiri di salah satu bangku di Haido City Park. Dia ingat ini adalah tempat dimana Rena Mizunashi yang memata-matai Black Organization dan menjadi _double agent_ dan nyaris memposisikan Yasuteru Domon dalam posisi bahaya. (A/N : Yang belum tau, baca manga Detective Conan file 501)

Ai yang sehabis pulang dari membeli sayur-sayuran segar untuk makan malamnya hakase dan makan malamnya sendiri kebetulan melewati Haido City Park dan melihat Conan dengan lesu duduk termenung.

Ai pun menyempatkan diri untuk menghiburnya sebentar karena merasa sebagian besar dari masalahnya adalah Haibara yang menyebabkannya. Kalau saja dia tidak membuat APTX 4869…

"Halo, Kudo-kun," sapa Ai sembari duduk di samping Conan. Kalau Conan yang biasanya akan bertanya kenapa Ai di sini, namun hari ini hanya terdengar kata, "Ya, Haibara,"

"Sudahlah, Kudo-kun. Setidaknya, ini semua salahku dan bukan salahmu. Jadi, maafkan aku," kata Ai menenangkan Conan yang masih berhawa suram. Dan Conan selalu tidak suka kalau Haibara Ai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau dialah yang menghancurkan hidup Shinichi Kudo yang normal.

"Sudahlah, Haibara. Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi! Bagaimanapun halnya seperti melupakan mayat-mayat yang selalu hadir di sisiku, aku juga harus melupakan Ran, bukan?" timpal Conan menghela nafas.

"Err… Ya," kata Haibara tak tau harus berkata apa.

Tiba-tiba, mereka dikagetkan dengan seorang anak kira-kira berumuran lima tahunan menangis keras-keras.

Ai dan Conan mendekati anak itu, Conan yang menanyai anak itu, "Kenapa kau menangis, dik?"

"A- aku… Aku tersesat dan terpisah dari mama… Hik hik hik," ujar anak itu sendu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ai ramah.

"Namaku- namaku Mamoru Tamada…" anak itu masih menangis.

"Kami akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu. Kau hafal jalan ke rumahmu?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak hafal," jawab Mamoru.

"Baka tantei! Dia masih lima tahun, Kudo-kun," kata Ai. "Apa kau hafal alamat rumahmu?" tanya Ai lembut kepada Mamoru.

"Aku hanya ingat Jalan Beika. Hanya itu yang kuingat dari ibuku," kata Mamoru.

"Oh, ayolah Edogawa-kun. Karena kau adalah detektif hebat, harusnya kau bisa menebak dengan benar dimana rumah Tamada-kun," kata Ai.

"Memangnya kita akan mencari sepanjang Jalan Beika yang penuh bloknya? Bahkan itu termasuk rumahku dan rumah Profesor Agasa, kan?" sergah Conan.

"Ya, maka dari itu carilah rumah Tamada-kun atau reputasimu sebagai detektif yang berhasil melawan Kaito Kid akan menjadi baka tantei!" kata Ai merespon ucapan Conan.

"Apa? Detektif yang berhasil melawan Kaito Kid? Ibuku selalu membanggakan detektif itu!" seru Mamoru.

"Apa? Kenapa ibumu membanggakan dia?" tanya Conan heran.

"Ya, karena ibu mengaku kalau dia mengasuh detektif itu sejak dari kelas satu SD!" ujar Mamoru bangga. Yah, Conan dan Ai tak perlu repot-repot berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru Beika karena tau siapa ibunya Mamoru Tamada.

"Kalau begitu, kami sudah tau dimana rumahmu, Tamada-kun. Jangan bersedih lagi," kata Conan menenangkan Mamoru.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kakak bisa langsung tau?" tanya Mamoru.

"Karena aku detektif itu, Conan Edogawa," jawab Conan singkat.

"Waah, benarkah?" tanya Mamoru takjub.

"Ehem. Sekarang mari kita mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumahmu, Tamada-kun," kata Ai. Namun, ia sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau dia sedih jika bertemu Ran lagi.

"Ya! Ayo Haibara, kau mau ikut atau mau pulang ke rumahmu?"tanya Conan melihat Ai melamun.

"Ah, aku ikut," jawab Ai.

o0o

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Mamoru, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di depan rumah Tamada, tepatnya di depan Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri.

"Mamoru! Untunglah kau selamat-" ucapannya terhenti melihat Conan dan Ai berdiri di belakang Mamoru dengan cengar-cengir.

"Conan? Ai? Kalian yang mengantar Mamoru pulang?" tanya Ran heran. Ya, kini Conan tinggal di rumah Shinichi Kudo sehingga dia lama tidak berjumpa Conan.

"Masuklah, Conan-kun, Ai-chan. Aku akan membuatkan kalian teh," kata Ran.

"Ah, tidak usah, Ran-neechan. Kebetulan kami disuruh sedang diminta Profesor Agasa untuk membeli peralatan tertentu untuk penelitiannya. Ha ha ha… Jadi, kami pamit dulu," kata Conan.

Ran hanya bisa mengatakan, "Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Conan-kun, Ai-chan," Setelah siluet Conan dan Ai menjauh, dia hanya bisa menggumamkan kata, "Mereka Nampak imut dan serasi, seperti sepasang kekasih saja."

o0o

"Kau tau, itu tadi menyenangkan," kata Conan memulai.

"Menyenangkan?" tanya Ai kebingungan. Dia mengira bertemu dengan Ran membuat _mood_ nya bertambah buruk. Dan Ai tak perlu menanyakan kenapa Conan berbohong, karena Ai sudah tau alasannya.

"Ya, aku jadi ingin punya anak seperti Mamoru," kata Conan polos.

"Seandainya dia pintar sepertimu, atau jika perempuan secantik kau, aku merasa bersyukur menjadi ayahnya!" lanjut Conan benar-benar polos.

"Ng? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mukamu semerah tomat?" tanya Conan. Yah, dia memang pantas menyandang julukan Detektif-Tak-Peka.

"Kau- kau membicarakan bahwa kau ingin mempunyai anak sepertiku, mana mungkin aku tidak malu, hah? Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" kata Ai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yah, mungkin juga. Tapi itu benar, kok. Kau itu orang yang paling kusayangi, jadi aku ingin memiliki anak yang sepertimu," kata Conan.

"Ba- baka tantei! Kalau begitu, artinya kau mencintaiku," kata Ai langsung menutup mulutnya. Mungkin dia kelepasan ngomong.

"Mencintaimu? Entahlah, tapi bagaimana ya? Aku merasa senang saat kita berdua tadi mengantar Tamada-kun," kata Conan. Dia benar-benar bingung ketika melihat wajah Ai sekarang benar-benar merah.

"Yah, kurasa aku memang mem menyukaimu," kata Conan.

"Uh, err… Kudo-kun, apa kau sakit? Padahal tadi kau merenungkan tentang 'dia', kan?" tanya Ai.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit dan aku serius. Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku harus cepat melupakannya dan ini salah satu cara terbaik untuk melupakannya," ucap Conan gamblang. "Jadi, Haibara Ai, maukah kau err… menjadi pacarku?"

"Uh, eh… I- iya, sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, Kudo-kun. Tapi aku takut karena kau sudah memiliki Mouri-san," kata Ai dengan malu.

"Hmph, kau tak perlu malu, Haibara. Jadi, maukah kamu membantuku melupakannya, Haibara?" tanya Conan sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak dengar, baka tantei? Aku jawab iya!" seru Ai di telinga Conan.

"Aww… Aku bisa tuli, Haibara! Oh, ya. Dan maukah kamu menghentikan proyek _prototype_ APTX 4869?" pinta Conan.

"Jadi, kau mau menghentikan jerih payahku selama ini?" kata Ai dengan _death glare_nya. "Padahal dulu siapa yang meminta cepat-cepat dibuatkan penangkal itu?" Conan mulai bergidik mendengarkan omelan Ai. "-dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk berhenti membuatnya?" kata Ai menutup omelannya.

Conan benar-benar hampir pingsan kalau Ai tidak menyahut, "Aku bercanda, Kudo-kun. Harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi. Itu benar-benar lucu," kata Ai dengan tertawa.

"Huh, kau ini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kelihatannya tadi kau menenteng tas plastik saat di Haido City Park, kan? Kau lupa membawanya?" sahut Conan heran.

"Astaga! Tertinggal di bangku yang tadi!" seru Ai. Ai pun menyeret Conan agar menemaninya mengambil kembali tas plastik berisi sayuran segar itu. Karena kata Ai, itulah tugas seorang kekasih.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ah, silakan masuk, Shinichi-kun. Aku akan membuatkan teh," kata Profesor Agasa merasa malu membiarkan Conan terpaku di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar hakase. Aku memang ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat," kata Conan.

"Kemana?" tanya Profesor Agasa penuh selidik. Yah, wajar saja. Dia kan sudah menganggap Ai sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Ke Tropical Land, jadi bolehkah aku mengajaknya?" tanya Conan pada Profesor Agasa.

"Tentu. Dia butuh hiburan akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah dengan adanya proyek baru yang ia ingin kerjakan," kata Profesor Agasa.

"Proyek apa itu, hakase?" tanya Conan.

"Entahlah. Tiga hari ini dia mengisolasikan dirinya dari dunia luar, kecuali jika dia sekolah, mandi, makan, atau membuatkanku makanan. Itu saja. Kalau kau mau mengajaknya, ajak saja. Dan jangan lupa-" kata Profesor Agasa tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. "-bahagiakan dia," lanjut Profesor Agasa menggoda Conan lagi.

"Sudahlah, hakase. Ya sudah, aku akan ke labnya," kata Conan beranjak dari ruang tamu kediaman Profesor Agasa.

Tok tok tok…

"Ai? Kau di dalam?" tanya Conan. Tak ada jawaban. Conan pun membuka pintu lab tersebut dan berkata, "Aku masuk."

Nampak di sana Ai tertidur kelelahan di depan komputer. Conan pun menghela nafas, membaringkan Ai di tempat tidurnya yang tersedia di laboratoriumnya. Conan pun memandang Ai setelah ia menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ada di laboratoriumnya.

'Sial, dulu aku berpikir kalau Ai itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Dan kalau ia menjadi lucu maka dunia ini akan kiamat esok harinya. Sekarang, kenapa semuanya menjadi terbalik?' batin Conan. Lama-lama Conan pun ikut tertidur, namun ia malah tertidur di lantai.

o0o

**_Conan PoV_**

Pernikahanku dengan Ai akan dilaksanakan pagi ini. Aku gembira sekali menantikan hari yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Aku berjalan dari sisi barat altar pernikahanku, sementara Ai dari arah berlawanan.

"Bersediakah anda, Conan Edogawa menjadi suami Ai Haibara dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia," jawabku tegas.

"Bersediakah anda, Ai Haibara menjadi istri Conan Edogawa dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia," sahut Ai tak kalah tegas.

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi-" ucapan itu terhenti mendadak.

"-kun? nan-kun? Conan-kun? CONAN-KUN?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Ah, apa? Apa yang terjadi?" aku menyahut dengan gelagapan.

"Kau ini. Kau yang membawaku ke tempat tidur, ya? Kau ini jangan tidur di lantai! Kau bisa demam, tau!" sementara Ai mengomeliku, aku hanya bisa membatin, 'Ternyata hanya mimpi.'

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Ai.

"Kau butuh _refreshing_, Ai-chan. Aku sudah mengantri empat jam membeli dua tiket premium ini. Taraaa~" kataku sambil menunjukkan dua tiket berwarna merah kepada Ai.

"Tropical Land? Kau ingin nostalgia meminum APTX 4869, ya?" kata Ai sinis setelah merebut satu tiket berwarna merah itu. "Kalau mau, ada persediaan dua obat itu yang paling mujarab," lanjut Ai.

"Ya ampun, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu _refreshing_, tau!" sahutku sedikit jengkel Ai tak pernah lepas dari laboratoriumnya.

"Benarkah? Atau kau bermaksud mengajakku kencan?" tanya Ai. Sial, memang sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya kencan.

"Ba- baka! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kan? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu _refreshing_," kata Conan menghindar.

"Oh, Conan-kun. Kau mudah ditebak, lihat wajahmu yang memerah," ucap Ai.

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku memang ingin berkencan denganmu, puas?" kataku mengalah.

"Hahaha… Bilang saja dari tadi, Conan-kun. Aku takkan pernah menolak," kata Ai. Hatiku menjadi lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat ke Tropical Land!" kata Ai sambil menyeretku keluar dari laboratoriumnya. Tampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan bagiku.

**_Normal PoV_**

Conan dan Ai berjalan kaki ke Tropical Land. Karena menurut Conan jarak dari rumah mereka ke Tropical Land tidak begitu jauh.

"Kenapa aku harus berjalan kaki, Kudo-kun?" kata Ai. Conan tau, jika Ai memanggilnya dengan Kudo-kun artinya dia sedang marah. Tapi, jika dia memanggil Conan-kun, artinya Ai sedang dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Uh, maaf," ucap Conan kemudian menggendong Ai.

"Hei! Hei Kudo-kun! Kau ingin membuatku malu?" teriak Ai.

" kau tidak capek," jawab Conan singkat.

"Huh, bohong! Aku tau kau hanya ingin bermesraan denganku, kan, Conan Edogawa?" tanya Ai menebak isi hati Conan.

"Ba- baka! Sudah kubilang aku kasihan kalau kau capek," kata Conan mengelak.

"Kau benar-benar mudah ditebak, Conan-kun," kata Ai santai. "Sudahlah, turunkan saja aku. Maksudku, kita bisa memanfaatkan jasa taksi, kan?" kata Ai menenangkan Conan.

"Tidak, ah. Aku ingin menggendongmu sampai Tropical Land," kata Conan bersikeras.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Tropical Land. Itu pun dengan perasaan malu karena dilihat banyak orang.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Lebih baik kita tetap jalan kaki atau memesan taksi," kata Ai menunjukkan rasa malu yang amat sangat.

"Tidak. Itu tidak perlu. Dan yang lebih penting kita sudah harus menunjukkan tiket kita," ucap Conan.

"Eh, ini tiketnya. Untuk dua orang," kata Ai memberikan dua tiket merah kepada pelayan yang ada di pintu masuk Tropical Land.

"Ya, silakan masuk. Ini tiket kalian," sambut pelayan itu ramah.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," balas Ai menerima tiketnya kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasangan?" tanya pelayan itu usil karena belum ada antrian di belakang Conan dan Ai. Muka Ai memerah, namun Conan yang menyahut, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, nikmati hari kalian," kata pelayan itu ramah.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ai dan Conan bersamaan. Dan pelayan itu kembali ke pekerjaannya sementara Conan dan Ai memasuki area Tropical Land.

"Jadi, Tropical Land seperti ini?" kata Ai kagum karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah masuk ke taman bermain ini.

"Ya. Kita bisa mencoba semua wahana dengan tiket ini," kata Conan menyambar lengan Ai untuk membawanya mencoba semua wahana.

o0o

Empat jam kemudian, mereka kelelahan karena benar-benar sudah mencoba semua wahana yang ada di Tropical Land. Ai benar-benar tak habis pikir memikirkan Conan yang tiba-tiba menjadi pria yang cukup romantis, padahal dulunya Conan adalah Detektif-Tak-Peka.

"Hei, Ai-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba es krim? Tak ada salahnya, lho," kata Conan. Yah, contohnya seperti itu juga.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mencoba rasa vanilla dan coklat. Kau ingin yang rasa apa, Conan-kun?" tanya Ai.

"Aku rasa coklat saja," kata Conan. Tak biasanya dia memakan porsi yang lebih sedikit.

"Kalian mau pakai _cone_ atau gelas?" tanya pelayan kedai es krim itu.

"Bagaimana, Ai-chan? Kau mau pakai gelas atau _cone_?" tanya Conan.

"Gelas saja," jawab Ai singkat. Karena dia masih sibuk membaca majalah ComCom yang memuat tentang _fashion_ terbaru.

"Baiklah, aku juga gelas," kata Conan kepada pelayan kedai es krim.

"Ini, silakan. Hei, bukannya kau meitantei SMP itu, Conan Edogawa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Yah, kau benar," jawab Conan simple sembari mengambil es krimnya dan es krim Ai.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Kaito Kuroba," kata pelayan bernama Kaito itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Tangannya terulur ingin menyalami tangan meitantei SMP yang saat SD terkenal dengan perjuangannya melawan Kaito Kid.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuroba-san," tangan Conan menyambut uluran tangan Kaito. Conan sedikit tertegun saat menyalami tangan Kaito. Tapi dia belum memikirkan hal itu. Dia membawa dua gelas es krim ke meja yang ditempati Ai.

"Kau tau, Conan-kun. Rasanya kau sangat berbeda hari ini…" kata Ai.

"Benarkah itu, Ai-chan?" tanya Conan sembari tetap memakan es krimnya.

"Ya," jawab Ai singkat.

Mereka memakan es krimnya masing-masing dalam diam. Kemudian Conan mencairkan suasana dengan mengambil es krim Ai dengan _scoop_ miliknya.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya mengambil jatah es krim milikku!" sahut Ai melihat aksi Conan itu.

"Jangan pelit begitu, Ai-chan," ucap Ai sambil menunjukkan mimiknya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ai yang melihatnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan pelit padamu," kata Ai. Ternyata masih ada lanjutannya. "Kalau kau mau membelikanku tas Fusae limited edition yang ini," kata Ai sambil memamerkan gambar tas yang ada di majalah ComCom.

"Oi, oi," Conan menghela nafas. Ai tertawa lagi.

"Tidak, tidak, Conan-kun. Aku akan tetap memakai tas Fusae yang kau hadiahkan saat ulang tahunku kemarin," kata Ai.

'Syukurlah,' batin Conan.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang. Besok kita sekolah," kata Ai.

"Hmm… Jadi sekarang kau tidak bermalas-malasan lagi berkutat di pelajaran SMP, ya?" tanya Conan menggoda Ai.

"Ya," jawab Ai singkat.

"Kami permisi dulu, Kuroba-san," kata Conan kepada Kaito. "Atau harus kupanggil Kaito Kid?" sambung Conan membuat Kaito dan Ai kaget.

"Kenapa kau harus memanggilnya Kaito Kid? Memangnya dia itu Kaito Kid?" tanya Ai.

"Seperti yang kau tebak, Ai," jawab Conan.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus menjadi Kaito Kid?" tanya Kaito.

"Yah, alasannya sederhana," kata Conan. "Pertama, saat Kuroba-san dan aku bersalaman, tangan Kuroba-san menunjukkan bahwa tangannya sering digunakan untuk menggunakan _hang glider_ dan tangannya juga menunjukkan bahwa ia terlalu sering menggunakan sarung tangan seperti Kaito Kid," Conan menjabarkan panjang lebar.

"Tapi, bisa saja kalau dia itu sering berolahraga paralayang," kata Ai.

"Kedua, masyarakat Jepang jarang ada yang menyukai olahraga paralayang, apalagi sejak aksi Kaito Kid. Banyak yang menganggap kalau paralayang adalah symbol perwujudan Kaito Kid," lanjut Conan tidak menggubris ucapan Ai.

"Ketiga, ini," Conan mengeluarkan sehelai rambut yang disegel plastik. "Ini adalah sehelai rambut yang tertinggal di lokasi kejadian dimana Kaito Kid batal mencuri permata lagi. Dan juga, menurut detektif Saguru Hakuba, ini cocok sekali dengan orang yang bernama Kaito Kuroba. Ya, itu kau, Kuroba-san," kata Conan.

"Hmph, aku menyerah. Aku memang Kaito Kid~" kata Kaito sambil memamerkan dirinya yang memakai kostum Kaito Kid.

"Apa sekarang kau akan menangkapku, tantei-kun?" tanya Kaito Kid.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh kejelasan," jawab Conan pasti.

"Kejelasan?" tanya Kaito Kid terheran-heran.

"Ya, kenapa selama ini kau terus-menerus mencuri sebelum pada akhirnya kau pensiun di tanggal 24 Juni dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Conan.

"Huh, selalu rinci. Hampir sama dengan detektif sombong dari Inggris itu. Yah, maklum juga sih, kan termasuk sebangsa detektif," gumam Kaito menggerutu.

"Hei, aku tidak butuh gerutuanmu, aku butuh alasanmu," kata Conan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tantei-kun. Ini rahasia diantara kita bertiga. Sebenarnya, aku mencari Pandora Jewel. Pandora Jewel itu menuntunku kepada si pembunuh ayahku. Jadi, niatku selama ini hanya mencari Pandora Jewel, tantei-kun, bukan untuk sekadar gaya-gayaan, puas?" kata Kaito Kid gamblang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menentukan permata yang kau curi adalah Pandora-" pertanyaan Conan kali ini dipotong Kaito Kid dengan cepat. "Dengan mengarahkannya ke arah bulan. Itu sebabnya aku selalu mencuri di malam hari. Plus, aku memang sekolah di saat pagi sampai siang hari, tantei-kun."

"Lalu, siapa yang membunuh ayahmu itu?" tanya Ai yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan debat Detektif VS Pencuri.

"Oh, nona manis, yang membunuh ayahku adalah anggota Organisasi Hitam yang mempunyai nama anggota Snake," kata Kaito Kid yang hampir saja mengecup tangan Ai jika Conan tidak berkata kepada Kaito Kid, "Hei, Pria Flamboyan! Dia pacarku, jangan berani-beraninya melakukan hal yang termasuk kategori 'nekad' seperti itu di hadapanku!"

"Sabar, tantei-kun! Aku hanya bercanda," kata Kaito Kid.

"Huh, karena aku sudah mengetahui niatmu menjadi Kaito Kid dan segala ocehanmu, kami akan pergi. Ayo, Haibara," kata Conan pergi sambil menggandeng lengan Ai keluar dari kedai es krim yang untungnya tidak ada pembeli selain Conan dan Ai.

o0o

"Kenapa kau ini, Conan-kun?" tanya Ai heran.

"Hmph, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Conan. Dia terlihat sangat cemburu dari sudut pandang Ai.

"Kau cemburu, Conan-kun? Tidak apa-apa, itu normal dan aku menyukainya," kata Ai singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Conan sedikit ragu.

"Iya, ya ampun. Kau ini susah sekali untuk diberi tau, ya?" kata Ai sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi, inilah aku yang baru, Conan Edogawa. Bukan Shinichi Kudo lagi. Kau harus memperhatikan hal ini," kata Conan.

Ya, kehidupan Conan Edogawa akan tetap seperti ini, meskipun tanpa perlu mengejar-ngejar Kaito Kid, rivalnya itu.

* * *

**Gimana, minna-san? Fic saya kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, karena dapet pencerahan dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Saya mengakui masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini. Terus, kayaknya fic ini hanya memenuh-menuhin fandom Detective Conan saja, ya? Semoga enggak.**

**Meski sudah disarankan di awal, saya ulangi lagi, tolong tinggalkan ripiu jika anda tidak lewat hp. Jikalau hp anda bisa mereview seperti hp saya, kiranya member review. Karena review itu sangat author butuhkan. Apalagi review yang membangun.**

**_Shinichi Miyano _**


End file.
